


Rock and Stone

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Gen, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In that moment, Kili felt like life had no meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock and Stone

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been so deadly against fanfiction in the realm of Tolkien's works, but it seems I can't stay away from brotherly love fics about Kili and Fili. None of that yucky incest stuff, though ;)
> 
> Unbeta'd, so I apologise for any mistakes.

In that moment, Kili felt like life had no meaning. As he watched the rocks clash together, Thorin's yell pierced his ears, but he couldn't hear. There was nothing, not anymore. The was no reason to continue, no reason to go on, no reason for Erebor, no reason to _breathe_. Kili could barely move as he watched Thorin run forward, and if it hadn't been for the way his uncle stopped, shoulders relaxing, Kili was sure he would have thrown himself from that mountain.

As Kili watched Fili try to pull Bombar to his feet, he couldnt move, not even as Dori nudged him. of course, when Fili had grunted and pushed the large ginger dwarf into the cave behind Balin, Kili had said nothing, had just followed after his older brother, attempting to join the laughter of the company as the already made light of the previous situation.

Later, as Fili snored lightly in his sleep, Kili shuffled just a little closer to his brother, knees pressed against Fili’s thigh. He’d no doubt get a slap around the head for taking up so much space, but at that moment, the sound of Fili’s breaths and the weight on the blankets was just what Kili needed.


End file.
